Slender Man
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: Depuis quelque temps, Nino est accro à un jeu trouvé sur Internet. Nino-?


-Tu fais quoi ?

Je retins un hurlement en sentant un souffle dans ma nuque et mis immédiatement mon jeu en pause avant de me retourner vers l'opportint qui venait de me surprendre par derrière. Celui-ci sortait de la douche, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, une serviette autours des épaules, et fumait tranquillement une cigarette en fixant l'écran.

-Quoi ? J'ai un bouton ? Grimaça-t'il en me voyant fronçer les sourcils.

-Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ca.

-Roh t'es pas marrant. Il est si passionnant que ça comme jeu ? T'es dessus depuis 10 jours déjà. Tu l'as toujours pas fini ?

-J'ai beau faire ce que je peux, j'arrive pas à rester vivant. C'est frustrant ~ !

Il me tendit sa fin de cigarette et je l'acceptais sans un mot, tirant un long coup dessus. Puis je me levai et m'étirai longuement.

-Ce jeu me stresse trop, je vais prendre une douche pour me détendre et je te regoins.

-Tu parle, ricanna mon brun en reprenant sa clope de ma bouche, a peine sorti de la salle de bain que tu vas repatir te scocher à ton jeu.

-Même pas vrai !

-Ca fait 10 jours que tu fais ça, pourquoi ça changerai aujourd'hui .. ?

-Mh … Parce que j'ai envie d'un calin ~

-Ok je te crois parfaitement alors … Grouille-toi, t'es pas le seul à avoir envie !

Nous rîmes ensemble puis je me séparai de lui après une bise échangée, m'échappant dans la salle de bain. Je vivais avec ce bel appolon depuis plusieurs mois, l'origine était une innondation dans mon appartement. Nous étions passés de collègues et amis à colocataires, puis au bout d'un certain temps, petit-amis. Lui et moi passiont notre temps à nous taper dessus, s'insulter copieusement et à faire des blagues foireuses à l'un ou à l'autre, mais dans un sens, nous nous aimions comme ça.

Je me deshabillai rapidement avant de filer sous la douche. Malgré ma proposition à mon amoureux, j'étais fortement tenté par l'envie de prendre l'ordi avec moi en passant vers la chambre pour notre câlin. Au cas où. Je voulais vraiment finir ce jeu, il y avat longtemps que je n'avais pas connu autant de difficultés à en terminer un. Evidemment, de nos jours grâce à Internet, trouver les solutions se révelait simplissime, mais je n'y voyais pas l'interêt.

Je finis rapidement de me laver, enfilai un pyjama et sorti de la salle de bain. Mon regard se tourne immédiatement vers mon ordinateur ouvert, le jeu a menu principal. Mon brun devant,immobile. Je me précipitais à côté de lui.

-Putain t'as fais quoi encore ?! J'en étais à la moitié !

Sentant l'absence de répartie de mon compagnon, je me radoucie et lui caressa l'épaule deoucement.

-Ca va .. ?

-Je vous execre, toi et ton foutu jeu. T'as interêt à te rattraper cette nuit.

J'étouffai un rire discret avant de l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche.

-Fallait pas toucher mon cœur c'est de ta faute … Mais je veux bien me faire pardonner quand même ~

Il me fit la grimace et se leva de la chaise, enfermant ma main dans la sienne avec l'intention de me trainer jusqu'au lit. Je le suivis en riant de sa face encore pâle et fermai la porte de al chambre derrière nous. Je ne pris pas le temps de constater l'étrange lueur émanant de mon ordinateur, ni la remise en marche automatique de mon jeu.

C'est quand je reçu une aiguille de pin sur le visage que j'ouvris les yeux. Je la repoussai d'un coup de main et me redressai sur mes mains, cherchant un point de repère dans l'étrange endroit où il se trouvait. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Les hauts sapins autour de moi obstruait la faible lumière des étoiles, et la lune semblait s'être cachée quelque part. Je frissonnai en me rendant compte que je n'étais qu'en pyjama. Malgré l'obscurité, je vis à mes côté un objet glacé en métal que je reconnu comme une lampe, ainsi qu'un morceau de papier. En l'approchant assez près de mon visage, les lettres se distinguèrent mais restèrent légèrement floues. « Où sont passées mes lunettes ~ ? » Me plaignis-je deux secondes, avant de me raidir brusquement.

« Collect all 8 pages. » Merde, dans quel histoire je m'étais encore fourrée ? La réponse me vint d'elle-même et je me levai brusquement, jetant un œil dans mon dos. Un énorme grillage barbelé. Ça plus la lampe, la forêt de sapins ...Et l'histoire des pages. J'étais dans le jeu. Dans mon foutu jeu à la con, que je n'avais encore jamais terminé !

En me sentant perdre le contrôle de mes émotions, je m'appliquai à prendre de longues inspirations pour me calmer, puis m'abaissai et pris la lampe et le papier, que je fourrai dans la poche du bas de pyjama, avant de me mettre en marche. Il y avait un petit chemin de terre qu'il ne fallait jamais suivre complètement, car à découvert. Je le traversai donc rapidement puis m'enfonçai entre les arbres, sans perdre le chemin de vue. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, un objet imposant apparût, son ombre me privant complètement de lumière.

Je fis marcher la lampe deux secondes, juste le temps de reconnaître le Silo rouge qui, généralement, était le premier point du jeu. Je m'y approchais, puis posai mes mains sur la paroi glacée. Normalement, un papier devait être collé quelque part. Je ne pris pas trop de temps avant de sentir sous mes doigts la douceur du morceau de papier, collé avec un grossier bout de scotch brun, et le détachai afin d'en lire le contenu.

« Leave me alone »

Génial. Je demandais que ça moi de te laisser seul, putain de jeu à la con ! Je soupirai et la remis dans ma poche, et parti en direction du gros rocher que je savais un peu plus loin sur ma droite. Puis un craquement dans me dos se fit entendre, et j'entendis plusieurs oiseaux crier et s'envoler. Je me retournais, par pur réflexe, mais ne vis rien, étant dans le noir complet. Un coup d'oeil à ma lampe. Oserai-je, ou pas ? Finalement je l'allumai, balayait l'horizon rapidement, et ne voyant rien, reparti en direction de mon rocher.

Je trouvais facilement les deux prochains morceaux de papiers. Je m'aperçu qu'il y avait quelque différences avec le jeu auquel j'avais joué et dans celui où je me trouvait. Mis à part la taille de la forêt qui semblait bien plus grande, je sentais le froid s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de ma peau, ainsi qu'un regard braqué sur moi d'où j'espérai ne pas savoir la provenance. Pas lui, pas déjà. De toute façon, je me savais obligé de le croiser séance tenante, vu que je me dirigeai vers le batiment abandonné.

Celui-ci, au centre de la forêt, se trouvait aisément, et l'entré étroite ne permettait pas de demi-tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allumai ma lampe, entrai dans la première salle à gauche, la fouillais très rapidement et en sorti. La difficulté de cet endroit était qu'en étant trop long, Il pouvait nous tomber dessus et nous bloquer la sortie. Et c'était la fin.

Je fouillai rapidement des deux autres pièces et trouvai la 4ème feuille sur une armoire.

« CAN'T RUN. »

Je sorti rapidement, pris la porte de sortie en direction des citernes. Après quelque pas, une porte grinça derrière moi et je me retournai.

Il était là, à demi caché dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, son long corps tordu vêtu de son typique costume noir se perdant dans le sombre de la pièce derrière lui. Sa face si blanche, qu'aucune ombre ne semblait s'y déposer. Il n'avait pas de visage. Sa main, encore agrippé à la porte, s'était immobilisé. Il me voyait. Il me suivait. Et il n'était déjà pas très loin. Je fis demi-tour et résistait à l'envie de prendre les jambes à mon cou. Je croyais encore en mes chances de le semer dans l'obscurité, bien que cette technique n'ait jamais porté ses fruits que j'y jouais devant mon ordinateur.

A l'abri dans le labyrinthe que composait la dizaine de citernes autour de moi, je m'accroupi pour reprendre mon souffle déjà perdu. Je savais déjà qu'il me poursuivait. Mais le voir en vrai, c'était loin d'être la même chose que protégé par un écran ! Je me cramponnai à ma lampe, reflechissant à un moyen de lui échapper. Peut-être qu'en grimpant dans un arbre …

Un coup de vent fit soudain s'envoler la feuille recherchée pour la faire se déposer devant mes pieds. Je l'a pris, ahuri, et l'inspectais.

« Don't look … Or it takes you »

C'était une vraie, rien à redire. Comment avait-elle pu se détacher?Je la mis, elle et sa précedente, dans la poche avec les trois première, et sorti rapidement de ma cachette en restant dans l'ombre.

Les divers bruissements derrière moi m'indiquaient qu'il continuait à me suivre, de plus en plus près. Il me manquait 3 pages. Mon maximum était 7, il était si simple de mourir à ce stade du jeu … Il suffisait de se tourner une fois dans sa direction et il nous attrapait.

Je parti donc en direction des bois coupés. Vu que j'avais fait un sans fautes en recherchant les feuilles, il y avait très peu de chances qu'une d'elles s'y trouve, mais la possibilité de l'oublier signifierai refaire tout le terrain pour la reprendre, et je n'en aurai certainement plus le temps plus tard.

Comme prévu, je ne trouvais rien ni aux bois, ni au pont de pierre un peu plus loin. En cherchant dans ma tête, il me restait forcément la vieille voiture, l'arbre effrayant et le camping car. Sa présence se faisait plus lourde les minutes passant, et je me retenait vraiment de ne pas m'enfuir maintenant. Je devais garder mon endurance pour le plus tard possible, quand il serait à deux doigts de m'attraper. La lumière ne me serait également plus d'aucune utilité, bien qu'il sache ma position, car l'encourageait à venir me cueillir plus rapidement - la lumière l'excitait je crois.

La voiture était laissé à l'abandon sur le bord du petit chemin, la porte grande ouverte, et la tôle rouillé par la pluie. Je m'en approchais rapidement, en fit le tour et dénichait la 6eme feuille.

« Alway watches. No eyes »

Ma lampe s'alluma toute seule à l'instant ou je rangeai ma feuille. Faux contact, tour du destin ou énergie mystique dégagé par sa présence trop forte, je ne savais pas, mais toujours est-il qu'il m'étais impossible de l'éteindre. Je me mis à paniquer, et la lançai le plus loin possible derrière moi. Je l'entendit cogner dans un bruit sourd, et jetai un coup d'œil dans mon dos. La lampe tombé au sol éclairait une paire de chaussures noires,à quelques mètres des moi.

Tant pis pour l'endurance, tant pis pour la discrétion. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à l'arbre imposant planté au milieu du chemin, attrapait au passage la feuille « HELP ME » pendant à une des branche et traçai jusqu'au camping car. Soit la feuille se trouvait à l'intérieur, soit se cachait-elle quelque part sur la voiture la traînant, j'avais une chance sur deux. Je ne pouvais pas décider en fonction des mes résultat précédent puisque je n'étais jamais arrivé à ce niveau – la déception de ne pas avoir ce record inscrit dans mes résultats me fit grogner avant de me rappeler que ce n'était pas le moment.

Je ne réfléchis pas et me lançai vers le mobile-home et en fit le tour, cherchant la feuille. Puis une main dans mon dos me plaqua contre sa porte en fer.

Je me mis à hurler, me débattant comme je le pouvais. Dans le jeu, il suffisait de le voir d'assez prêt, et le jeu se mettait en game over. Mais que ce passait-il pour le PNG lorsque le jeu se finissait ? Se faisait-il tuer, manger, sauvagement déchiqueté par l'être bizarre dans mon dos ? Je n'en savait rien et je ne voulait pas le savoir. Je réussi à mordre le main de mon agresseur alors que celui-ci semblait tenter de taire mes cris, et le coup âcre du sang se rependit dans ma bouche. Il jura bruyamment à mon oreille.

-Aille ! Arrête de te débattre tu vas trop loin là !

A l'entente de cette voix, je me stoppais. Depuis quand pouvait-il parler .. ? Je risquait un œil derrière moi. Une tignasse de cheveux châtains était répandues sur le crâne pâle, et après une observation simple, je découvris qu'un visage se cachait derrière un vulgaire masque blanc, déplacé légèrement après notre altercation. Je vis un morceau de sourire gêné apparaître en dessous, et des larmes de frustrations s'échappèrent de mes yeux alors que je me détendais complètement dans ses bras.

-C'est bon t'es calmé .. ? Tu mords plus hein ? Demanda-t'il en dégageant sa main.

-Tu mériterai biens idiot … Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça sérieux ?

-Attends tu vas comprendre ~

-Il m'aida à me redresser et ouvrit la porte du camping car. Devant moi, 3 autre idiots en costumes, leur masques dans les mains. Aiba referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur la banquette aux côtés de Shô, Satoshi et MJ. Je m'assis donc en face d'eux et remarquait la masse tremblante caché sous une couverture. Je m'epoignais pour tirer dessus et découvrit mon homme, mon crétin d'amoureux, bref, mon Ryo, riant aux larmes, une caméra entres ses mains.

-BORDEL C'EST QUOI CE MERDIER ?! ET POURQUOI L'AUTRE ABRUTI RIGOLE COMME UN DIDON ?!

Je me pris un coup sur la jambe.

-J'ai pas un rire de dindon ! Il est très beau mon rire. Et très sexy.

-Tu ferai peur aux hyènes !

-Tête de chien !

-Quoi ? Toi tête de chien !

-Eum … Toussota Shô, et nous nous tournâmes vers lui. Si tu veux des explications, faut nous promettre de pas nous taper. Même Nishikido-kun, insista-t'il en interceptant mon regard tueur à son égard.

-Et de quel droit je vous devrai quelque chose ? Vous avez vous ce que vous m'avez fait subir ? Et pourquoi l'autre me film HEIN ? Donnez-moi UNE raison valable pour que je ne vous arrache pas la trachée dans la seconde qui suit !

-Tu passe à la TV Nino, me souffla bruyamment Masaki, et je blanchis.

Tout ce que j'avais véçu depuis plus d'une heure … A la television ?

… Quoi ?

-Halloween, expliqua Jun. Tu étais tellement concentré sur ce jeu que le staff à fini part le remarquer et … Et on passe en direct là.

Masaki fit une énorme grimace à la caméra de Ryo accompagnée d'un V de la victoire qui fit rire toute l'assemblé. Sauf moi.

-Et … Dans les bois … C'était vous .. ?

-On s'est répartis les secteurs, en attendant que tu viennes. T'imagine pas le nombres de personnes, nous 5 compris, avons dut jouer à ton jeu encore et encore pour refaire la mise en scène la plus représentative possible …

-... Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste tous !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ne prenant pas mes propos au sérieux. E me tournai vers Ryo, prêt à l'insulter copieusement et l'avertir de sa nouvelle abstention durant les semaines à venir, sans il posa un doigt sur sa bouche en me montrant la vidéo qui tournait encore. Hésitant, je fis un léger coucou à la caméra avant de m'enrouler dans le plaid qui recouvrait mon brun quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après une bière, quelques trucs à manger et les câlins réconfortants de Satoshi, je me sentais un peu mieux. Surtout en remarquant les regards tueurs de Ryo sur nous. Vengence, Ô douce vengeance quand tu nous tiens … Brusquement la lumière se stoppa et nous poussèrent à l'unisson un cri de frayeur, avant de rire de notre idiotie. Jun se proposa pour sortir voir ce qui n'allait pas et ouvrit la porte. Cette voix-ci, personne ne cria, ou ne rit, quand le vrai Slender Man apparût à la porte.


End file.
